Soirée de filles
by kristaline
Summary: Galadriel a invité ses amies (peut-on dire ses amies ?) a une soirée de filles. Que peut-il se passer avec deux ennemies mortelles, une folle pacifique et autres ? Chapitre 5 : Idée et folie.
1. Arrivée des invités

Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que je m'excuse d'avance pour les conneries que je vais écrire dans cette fic . Voilà, c'est dit (ou écrit). Bonne lecture !  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un soir, dans la Lorien...  
  
Celeborn : Mais enfin, ma chérie, pourquoi ce soir ?  
  
Galadriel (installant des bigoudis sur sa tête) : Tu étais d'accord pour que ça se passe ici.  
  
Celeborn : Mais tu parlais la bouche pleine, j'ai mal compris.  
  
Galadriel : Et toi, tu ne m'écoutais même pas, alors, j'en ai profité.  
  
Celeborn : Quand je pense que tu as profité de ce moment d'intimité pour me le demander...  
  
Toc ! Toc ! Toc !  
  
Galadriel : Allez, mon chéri en lembas, va te saouler au bar.  
  
Celeborn : Je le fais parce que tu as plus de pouvoir que moi.  
  
Après s'être embrassés, Celeborn quitte les lieux tandis que Galadriel accueille Arwen et Eowyn. Lorsqu'Arwen avait appris qu'Aragorn ait entretenu une relation secrète avec Eowyn, Arwen s'est vengée avec Faramir. C'est depuis ce jour qu'elles sont devenus ennemies.  
  
Lorsque Galadriel vient voir Arwen et Eowyn, ces dernières étaient en train de se tirer les cheveux. La Reine de la Lorien comprit rapidement la situation en voyant le même bracelet aux poignets des deux femmes (c'est à dire qu'il y a un braclet qui entoure deux poignets).  
  
Arwen : Il est à moi !  
  
Eowyn : Non, à moi !  
  
Galadriel : Les filles, calmez-vous !  
  
Eowyn : Hé, toi, tu n'es pas ma mère ! Ni ma grand-mère !  
  
Galadriel : Non, je suis ton père !  
  
Arwen et Eowyn : oO  
  
Galadriel : Euh... je voulais mettre un peu d'ambiance...  
  
Baie d'Or : Bonjour, gentes Dames.  
  
Eowyn : Qui c'est, elle ?  
  
Galadriel : Baie d'Or, la femme de Tom Bombadil.  
  
Eowyn : Tom qui ?  
  
Arwen : Tom Hate.  
  
Eowyn : Arrête avec tes stupides jeux de mots ! Redonne-moi mon bracelet !  
  
Arwen : Non !  
  
Galadriel : Puisque c'est comme ça... (Elle prend le bracelet) Il est à moi !  
  
Arwen et Eowyn : C'est pas juste !  
  
Baie d'Or (qui ignore totalement la dispute) : J'ai apporté du nectar de fleurs !  
  
Arwen : Hé, je te ferais remarquer qu'on devait apporter de la boisson.  
  
Baie d'Or : Mais si, c'est de la boisson !  
  
Arwen (soupirant) : De la boisson ALCOOLISÉE ! (Elle se calme un peu) Moi, j'ai apporté... de la vodka !  
  
Eowyn : Copieuse ! C'est ce que j'ai apporté moi aussi !  
  
Arwen vole la bouteille d'Eowyn et la fracasse contre un arbre.  
  
Arwen : Maintenant, c'est correct.  
  
Eowyn : MAUDITE FOLLE !  
  
Tandis qu'Arwen et Eowyn s'étranglent ensemble et que Baie d'Or visite la demeure du couple royal de la Lorien, Galadriel acceuille trois filles.  
  
La première a 17 ans. C'est une Amazone, une Humaine guerrière vivant entre femmes. Elle est rousse, ses cheveux sont attachés en un chignon complexe et elle s'appelle Ashley.  
  
La deuxième a 16 ans. C'est une Humaine, une voleuse vivant dans une cité. Elle est blonde aux cheveux courts et elle s'appelle Annabella.  
  
La troisième a 20 ans. C'est une Harpie, mais une jolie Harpie, même si des bras, recouverts d'ailes, se terminent par des mains en griffes et que ses pieds ont des griffes eux aussi. Elle a la peau mate, ses cheveux sont sombres et elle s'appelle Fathiya.  
  
Annabella : C'est bien ici la soirée ?  
  
Galadriel : Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Ashley : Nous sommes les personnages féminins principaux des Exilés anonymes.  
  
Galadriel : Pardon ?  
  
Annabella : Des personnages originaux.  
  
Galadriel : Ah. (Regardant Fathiya) Pourquoi elle ne parle pas ?  
  
Ashley et Annabella : Elle est muette.  
  
Galadriel : Ah.  
  
Ashley (s'étirant) : Enfin, une soirée loin de ce Barbare et de cet Elfe noir qui m'énervent...  
  
Annabella : Allons, ils sont bien, tu sais.  
  
Galadriel : Votre amie me dit qu'ils seront bien tranquilles à jouer leur jeu de Guillaume Tell, est-ce cela ?  
  
Annabella : Guillaume Tell ?  
  
Aslhey : Mais oui ! Tu sais, la pomme posée sur la tête...  
  
Annabella : Ah oui ! (Regardant Arwen et Eowyn s'étrangler) Ah, on se sent comme chez nous.  
  
Galadriel : Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
Ashley : Deux de nos amis, le Semi-Elfe et l'Elfe noir, n'arrêtent pas de se lancer des insultes.  
  
Galadriel : Ah.  
  
C'est alors que les derniers invités arrivent : Rosie et... Frodon.  
  
Galadriel : Hé ! J'ai dit : pas d'hommes.  
  
Rosie : Frodon n'est pas complètement un homme.  
  
Frodon (vexé) : Hé !  
  
Rosie explique à Galadriel que Frodon est en fait gay et qu'il avait des sentiments pour Sam. Au début, Frodon voyait en Rosie sa rivale. Maintenant, il est devenu son ami, son confident et son conseiller sur les relations amoureuses.  
  
Maintenant, avec la bouteille cassée, Eowyn tente de blesser Arwen, mais elles se font interrompre par Baie d'Or, qui lancent des fleurs.  
  
Baie d'Or : La violence ne sert à rien...  
  
Arwen et Eowyn : FERME-LÀ !  
  
Ashley : Ça devient une histoire à dormir debout.  
  
Annabella : Justement, c'est pour ça qu'on est là : pour faire une insomnie jusqu'au matin !  
  
Galadriel : Avez-vous apporté quelque chose ?  
  
Rosie : De la bière !  
  
Ashley : Du tequila !  
  
Annabella : Et des crottes de fromage (Montre un sac de chips de bâtonnets de fromage) !  
  
Galadriel : Bien, la soirée peut commencer.  
  
Soudain, Galadriel se baisse pour éviter une bouteille de vodka (qui se fracasse sur Baie d'Or).  
  
Arwen : HÉ !  
  
Eowyn : ÇA T'APPRENDRA ! 


	2. Installation des lits

Avoir avoir soigné Baie d'Or et avoir commencé un long sermon à Arwen et à Eowyn sur le respect...  
  
Arwen : Ça ne sert à rien, tu vas endormir tout le monde !  
  
Elle vole une bouteille de bière de Rosie, la débouche et en boit une gorgée.  
  
Arwen : Ah, maintenant, je me sens mieux.  
  
Eowyn : Regardez-moi ça : une Elfe alcoolique.  
  
Arwen : Pardon ?  
  
Galadriel : Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire cinq secondes ?  
  
Le silence se fait. Baie d'Or compte sur ses doigts.  
  
Baie d'Or : Maintenant, ça fait cinq secondes.  
  
Galadriel : (Soupir) Bon, puisque vous vous êtes calmées, on peut s'installer dans la grande salle. Suivez-moi.  
  
Le groupe se déplace, suivant la Reine des lieux. Aussitôt arrivé à la grande salle, ils installent leurs lits et mettent la boisson et la nourriture dans un coin.  
  
Galadriel : Je vais chercher l'hydromel et je reviens.  
  
Donc, pendant que Galadriel est absente.  
  
Arwen (à Eowyn) : Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de respirer pour que je puisse avoir la paix ?  
  
Eowyn : De quoi je me mêle, Miss Instable ?  
  
Annabella : Miss Instable ?  
  
Frodon (expliquant à Annabella) : Arwen devait décider entre quitter ou rester sur notre monde.  
  
Ashley : Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait ? Elle aurait eu la paix.  
  
Frodon : (Soupir) Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer ses choix.  
  
Ashley : C'est ça, et on reste idiotes comme ce Barbare.  
  
Annabella : Hé !  
  
C'est à ce moment que Galadriel revient, chargée de bouteilles d'hydromel (ressemblant à des bouteilles de vin) et d'autres choses.  
  
Arwen : Tiens, des galettes de lembas sans gras. (À Eowyn) Tu devrais en manger, grosse Rohirrim !  
  
Eowyn : Je ne suis pas grosse, pas comme une brindille pas de tête.  
  
Et pendant qu'Arwen et Eowyn continuent leurs insultes, Frodon en prend et en distribue aux autres.  
  
Rosie : Je refuse d'en prendre.  
  
Frodon : (Soupir) Tu es difficile, toi.  
  
Baie d'Or : Oh non ! Moi, je n'en prend pas moi non plus.  
  
Ashley (croquant dedans) : Pourquoi ?  
  
Baie d'Or : Ça goûte les chaussettes.  
  
Annabella (qui en a pris elle aussi) aurait eu envie de cracher, mais n'eut pas le courage tellement que c'était bon.  
  
Ashley : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça ne goûte pas les chaussettes.  
  
Baie d'Or : Mais oui ! C'est des lambeaux de bas (prononcer lambeaux de basse)  
  
Frodon : Mais non. C'est du LEM-BAS !  
  
Baie d'Or : Ah oui ?  
  
Frodon, Rosie, Ashley et Annabella : oO  
  
Les insultes continuent toujours chez Arwen et Eowyn (c'est fou comment elles peuvent avoir de l'imagination pour cela) tandis que Galadriel s'adresse à Fathiya.  
  
Galadriel (collant une pierre (avec la sève d'Ents dû aux récoltes de sève (semblable aux récoltes de sang)) sur le front de Fathiya (bon, c'est fini les parenthèses ?)) : Avec cette pierre, ton esprit pourra communiquer avec nous. Essaie.  
  
Fathiya se concentre, mais n'y arrive pas.  
  
Galadriel : Essaie encore.  
  
Fathiya essaie encore, mais en vain.  
  
Galadriel : Ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras...  
  
Fathiya : MAUDITE PIERRE ! TU MARCHERAS, OUI OU NON ?  
  
L'esprit de Fathiya était tellement frustré que finalement, cela a marché, même que cela a permis d'arrêter les insultes d'Arwen et d'Eowyn.  
  
Fathiya (embarrassée) : Oups !  
  
Annabella (bouche bée) : Fathi... Tu parles ?  
  
Ashley : Mais non, elle n'a pas parlé, ses lèvres n'ont pas bougé.  
  
Frodon : Hé ! Où est Rosie ?  
  
Personne n'avait remarque que, lorsque Fathiya parlait pour la première fois, Rosie, devant tant de surprises, s'est mise à s'évanouir.  
  
Baie d'Or (à Fathiya) : Tut ! Tut ! Tut ! Ce n'est pas joli de dire des gros mots.  
  
Fathiya : Comme "extensibilit" ?  
  
Baie d'Or : Hein ?  
  
Fathiya : Mais oui, extensibilité. Ça fait... 6 syllabes.  
  
Devant tant d'incompréhension, Fathiya se met à rire intérieurement, mais oublie que ses pensées peuvent être dévoilées.  
  
Fathiya : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ce qu'elle est conne...  
  
Tout le monde a entendu, sauf Baie d'Or, qui est allé aider Galadriel à déposer les bouteilles d'hydromel dans un coin. Pendant ce temps, Rosie revient à elle, ce qui réconforte Frodon.  
  
Galadriel : Bon, puisque tout le monde s'est bien installé, cette soirée de filles... (Elle regarde Frodon) et de gays...  
  
Frodon : Je préfère me faire appeller "Frodon", tout simplement.  
  
Galadriel : D'accord, je recommence : cette soirée de filles... et de Frodon... peut commencer.  
  
Arwen : On fait un concours de beuverie ?  
  
Eowyn : C'est fou comment l'alcool peut te rendre encore plus folle.  
  
Fathiya : On pourrait mieux se connaître, non ? Je ne connais seulement que vos noms, mais pas ce que vous faites.  
  
Rosie : Voilà une bonne suggestion.  
  
Baie d'Or : Ouiii ! Alors, moi, c'est Baie d'Or. Je suis...  
  
Ashley : Il faudrait se changer d'abord, pour être à l'aise.   
  
Annabella : Oui. Où sont les salles de bain ? Je ne porte pas de corset et je ne veux pas qu'on...  
  
Ashley : Anna, je te ferais remarquer que je peux...  
  
Annabella (l'interrompant, la main sur son front) : Ce que je suis bête ! Mais oui, on peut le faire ici !  
  
Galadriel, Baie d'Or, Arwen, Eowyn, Frodon et Rosie comprennent enfin pourquoi le dos d'Ashley était dénudé : ça lui permettait de faire sortir deux grandes ailes blanches, qui entourent aussitôt Annabella, la cachant afin de lui permettre de se changer.  
  
Frodon : Euh... si vous me le permettez, je vais aller à la salle de bain.  
  
Eowyn : Pourquoi ? Tu es un Hobbit, tu peux te changer ici sans problèmes.  
  
Frodon : Je n'y peux rien, je suis pudique.  
  
Et Frodon va à la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde se change. Rosie et Annabella sont vêtues en pyjamas qui semblent être doux au toucher. Baie d'Or a une robe de nuit qui s'agence bien avec la couleur de ses rubans dans les cheveux. Ashley est en pyjama elle aussi, mais dans un pyjama d'homme, tout simplement confortable. Galadriel est en robe de nuit blanche, fait de tissus superposés les uns sur les autres. Fathiya, détestant porter de vêtements lourds, préfère une robe de nuit légère. Quand à Arwen et à Eowyn, elles ont prit des robes de nuit sexy, tous les deux en soie, mais de couleurs différentes.  
  
Finalement, Frodon revient, vêtu... d'une chemise et d'un pantalon à bretelles.  
  
Rosie : Je ne comprend pas, c'est une partie de tes vêtements ça.  
  
Frodon : Je vous assure que ce sont d'autres vêtements.  
  
Eowyn : Bon, est-ce qu'on peut commencer maintenant ?  
  
Arwen : Par la même occasion, est-ce que tu pourrais te jeter en bas de cet arbre ?  
  
Galadriel : Arwen, je t'en prie, arrête.  
  
Arwen (murmurant à Eowyn) : Tu peux te compter chanceuse d'avoir ma grand-mère ici.  
  
Baie d'Or (tendant un plateau) : Qui veut d'autres galettes de lembas ?  
  
Eowyn prend une galette de lembas... et l'enfonce dans la bouche d'Arwen.  
  
Eowyn : Bon appétit !  
  
Et Eowyn mord dans sa propre galette. 


	3. Test

Alors que les filles (et le gars) se placent en cercle sur leurs sacs de couchage, Baie d'Or sortit un magazine.  
  
Baie d'Or : Et si on faisait un test ?  
  
Rosie : Oui, pourquoi pas.  
  
Annabella : J'adore les tests.  
  
Baie d'Or (feuilletant) : Voyons voir... "Prévisions Astro Été 2004", "Es-tu attentionnée ?", "Es-tu avare ?"... Ah, voilà ! "Quel style de garçon préfères-tu ?"  
  
Eowyn : Pourquoi avoir besoin d'un test pour le savoir ?  
  
Arwen : Est-ce moi ou ce magazine est destiné aux 12 à 17 ans ?  
  
Baie d'Or (regardant le magazine "Mademoiselle d'époque") : Oui, je voulais un magazine qui se lit rapidement, je voulais pas le faire en 30 ans.  
  
Fathiya : On peut toujours l'adapter pour ceux de notre âge, non ?  
  
Et c'est ainsi que le test commença (NDA : j'ai pris le test d'un magazine printemps 2003)...  
  
Baie d'Or : 1. À votre avis, quelle est la meilleure façon pour un gars de séduire une fille (Regardant Frodon) ou un gars ? A) La complimenter sur son apparence. B) S'extasier devant son intelligence. C) Lui témoigner toutes sortes de petites attentions. D) L'inviter à partager ses nombreuses activités.  
  
Ashley : Si c'est pour se battre, j'aimerais bien. D.  
  
Eowyn : Je suis d'accord avec toi. D.  
  
Frodon : J'ai toujours aimé ceux qui me compliment sur mon intelligence. B.  
  
Fathiya : Même si je suis muette (et je le suis encore), j'aime ce genre de compliment. B.  
  
Annabella : Moi, j'aime qu'on s'occupe de moi. C.  
  
Rosie : Je préfère qu'il partage mes activités. D.  
  
Arwen : Je préfère qu'on me complimente sur mon apparence, après tout, j'aurais passé des heures entières à m'occuper de mon corps. A.  
  
Galadriel et Baie d'Or : Moi aussi. A.  
  
Eowyn : On dirait qu'Arwen a des gènes de blondes Shelly.  
  
Arwen (énervée) : Ça, je ne le prend pas.  
  
Annabella : Shelly ?  
  
Baie d'Or (sortant une poupée Shelly) : C'est de ça qu'elle parle.  
  
Une poupée Shelly est blonde, grande, allant loin dans l'alphabet côté bonnet. La Barbie de la Terre du Milieu, quoi.  
  
Galadriel : On peut continuer ?  
  
Baie d'Or : Oui. 2. Ça fait un an que vous êtes fiancés. Que t'offre-t-il pour souligner l'événement ? A) L'histoire de Luthien et de Beren en quatre volumes. B) Un joli poème de son cru calligraphié sur du papier délicat. C) Une chevauchée en sa compagnie, dans un endroit paradisiaque. D) Un beau bijou en or.  
  
Frodon : ARG ! NON ! PAS DE BIJOUX EN OR ! (Se calmant) Je préfère nettement les poèmes. B.  
  
Fathiya : Qui sont Luthien et Beren ?  
  
Galadriel : Une histoire d'amour entre une Elfe et un Homme.  
  
Annabella : Ah, j'adore les histoires d'amour, même si je ne sais pas lire. Si mon homme idéal veut bien me les lire (surtout que ça doit être long, quatre volumes), je prendrais A.  
  
Rosie : Des livres, c'est parfait pour passer le temps. A.  
  
Ashley : J'irais chevaucher, surtout que Karasek, un Lutin, avait mangé mon cerf.  
  
Arwen : Il a mangé ton cerf ?  
  
Ashley : C'était ma monture.  
  
Eowyn : Chevaucher, c'est mon activité préférée.  
  
Arwen : Avec mon mari, oui.  
  
Galadriel : Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer...  
  
Arwen : C'est elle qui a commencé !  
  
Eowyn : Tu ne sais pas comment garder ton homme, ma chère ! Et la nature a fait le reste...  
  
Arwen : Profiteuse !  
  
Eowyn : Possessive !  
  
Baie d'Or : Vous avez un problème ? Voulez-vous qu'on en parle ?  
  
Arwen et Eowyn (se tirant par les cheveux tandis que Galadriel tentait de les calmer) : NON !  
  
Baie d'Or : J'ai un certificat en psychologie.  
  
Annabella : Vraiment ? Comment tu l'as eu ?  
  
Baie d'Or : C'est mon chéri qui me l'a donné.  
  
Fathiya : Montre.  
  
Baie d'Or sortit une feuille de son sac.  
  
Rosie (lisant pour les ilettrées) : "Certificat en psychologie de l'herbe à pipe Langoulet"  
  
Frodon pouffa de rire.  
  
Baie d'Or : Quoi ?  
  
Frodon (riant) : Rien. Ça me rappelle que mes cousins en ont eu eux aussi...  
  
Ashley : Bon, est-ce qu'on continue le test ? Je ne veux pas attendre auprès de deux filles qui se font un combat de coqs.  
  
Annabella : Mais c'est des filles. On pourrait appeller cela un "combat de poules" ?  
  
Fathiya : Mieux que ça. On pourrait appeller cela un "combat de vaches".  
  
Baie d'Or : Ce n'est pas gentil.  
  
Fathiya : Je blaguais, voyons. Alors, le test ?  
  
Galadriel décida qu'elle devait se placer entre Arwen et Eowyn. Puis, le test continua, jusqu'aux résultats...  
  
Baie d'Or : Alors... Frodon et Fathiya préfèrent les intellectuels, Annabella et Rosie préfèrent les romantiques, Ashley et Eowyn préfèrent les sportifs et Arwen, Galadriel et moi préférons ceux qui sont à l'affût de toutes les nouveautés.  
  
Arwen : Oui, si Eowyn aime les sportifs, c'est pour se débarasser de sa culotte de cheval.  
  
Eowyn : Le jour où ton père saura qu'il n'est pas ton vrai père, il va faire tout un banquet à Fondcombe.  
  
Arwen : Comment oses-tu douter que je n'ai pas le sang du Seigneur de Fondcombe dans mes veines ?  
  
Galadriel : Comment oses-tu critiquer ma fille ?  
  
Arwen (tirant la langue) : Gna ! Deux contre un !  
  
Baie d'Or : Je peux vous aider ?  
  
Galadriel, Arwen et Eowyn : NON !  
  
Rosie : Dites, les filles... (Regardant Frodon) et Frodon, vous n'auriez pas un problème de coeur par hasard ?  
  
Baie d'Or : Je n'ai jamais eu de crises cardiaques dans ma vie.  
  
Rosie : Non, je parle de problèmes d'amour. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un certificat pour régler des problèmes.  
  
Frodon (se levant) : Commencez sans moi, je dois aller vider ma vessie en bas...  
  
Eowyn : Tu sais que tu peux le faire au bord de la plate-forme de l'arbre ? Tu es un Homme... Je veux dire, un Hobbit, tu peux le faire debout.  
  
Ashley : Encore ta pudeur ?  
  
Frodon : Non, c'est parce que... euh... (Il devient embarassé) La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'est-à-dire avec mes amis de la Communauté, après la rencontre avec Galadriel... j'avais envie et c'était pressant... Merry m'a suggéré de me couvrir pendant que je me vidais à partir de la plate-forme... Ensuite, en descendant, un garde Elfe devait aller voir Galadriel car il craignait que Sauron avait souillé la pluie...  
  
Le groupe se mit à rire, excepté Baie d'Or, qui n'avait rien compris.  
  
Galadriel : Oui, tu devrais aller en bas, je ne veux pas être dérangé par aucun autre homme ce soir...  
  
Ashley : Ah, la divine paix !  
  
Eowyn (regardant Arwen) : Ça serait encore mieux si une d'entre nous allait se noyer dans l'Anduin.  
  
Arwen : Oui et on dirait d'elle : Eowyn, princesse du Rohan, morte noyée en s'endormant sur son cheval.  
  
Eowyn, furieuse, garda sa colère pour elle. 


	4. Histoires de coeur

Voyant que Frodon ne revient pas, Ashley décida de boire un petit verre de tequila tout en grignotant les crottes de fromage tandis qu'Annabella goûta au nectar apporté par Baie d'Or alors que cette dernière, Rosie, Fathiya et Galadriel jouèrent au cartes. Quant à Arwen et Eowyn... euh... chacune s'était retirée dans un coin de la grande salle en train de préparer un plan d'attaque.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Frodon revient (enfin) dans la grande salle et aperçoit Baie d'Or, qui sautille sur place.  
  
Baie d'Or : OUAIS ! J'AI GAGNÉ ! J'AI GAGNÉ !  
  
Frodon : Euh... à quoi vous avez joué ?  
  
Rosie : Roche, papier, ciseaux.  
  
Frodon : Avec des cartes ?  
  
Fathiya : Non. On commençait à s'ennuyer avec ces jeux...  
  
Frodon : Ah.  
  
Ashley : Au fait, Frodon, pourquoi cela t'a pris du temps ?  
  
Fathiya : Oui, pourquoi ? Ça prend 10 minutes à pied pour arriver à la plate-forme.  
  
Frodon : J'ai trébuché.  
  
Galadriel (pensant) : Il ment, c'est certain.  
  
Fathiya (entendant ces pensées, pensant) : Ah bon ?  
  
Galadriel (pensant) : Dégages de mes pensées, toi !  
  
Fathiya (pensant) : D'accord, j'ai compris !  
  
Galadriel : Tu as trébuché ?  
  
Frodon (rougissant) : Euh... pas tout à fait.  
  
Galadriel : Allons, tu peux te confier, il n'y aura personne pour se moquer de toi...  
  
Frodon : Je... je... (Sur le bord des émotions) JE N'AI PAS DE COPAIN !  
  
Et Frodon se jeta dans les bras d'Annabella (on se demande pourquoi elle). Cette dernière, sensible, se mit à pleurer elle aussi.  
  
Annabella : Je compatis... avec toi... JE SUIS MAL-AIMÉE MOI AUSSI !  
  
Et Frodon et Annabella redoublèrent leurs pleurs.  
  
Galadriel : Allons, calmez-vous.  
  
Arwen (arrivant, avec deux bouteilles de bière à la main) : Allons, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer.  
  
Elle tendit les bouteilles à Frodon et Annabella. Le Hobbit, se calmant et reniflant un peu, pris une des bouteilles, la déboucha et en but une gorgée. Ce fut alors qu'Eowyn arriva, ôtant la bouteille à Frodon et celle que tenait Arwen (car Annabella avait refusé d'en prendre).  
  
Frodon : Hé !  
  
Eowyn (à Arwen) : Mais ça ne vas pas ? L'alcool ne vas pas les consoler !  
  
Arwen : Hé, ils n'étaient qu'à leur première bière de la soirée. Alors, relaxe, princesse Je-pars-toujours-sur-un-coup-de-tête !  
  
Eowyn : Retires ce que tu viens de dire, voleuse de chevaux des autres !  
  
Arwen : Non !  
  
Eowyn : Tu l'auras voulu !  
  
Et ce fut le début d'un autre combat de tirage de cheveux. Annabella, qui pleurait encore, se jetta dans les bras d'Ashley pour se faire consoler.  
  
Fathiya (perplexe) : D'accord, vous m'avez expliqué qu'Eowyn pouvait être téméraire, mais pour Arwen... voleuse de chevaux d'éclaireurs ?  
  
Galadriel (expliquant) : Arwen voulait retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait, Aragorn, qui allait bientôt venir à Fondcombe, qui était son chez-soi. Voulant faire une visite surprise à son homme, elle ne pouvait chevaucher sa monture personnelle, qui faisait une fugue (plus tard, on avait appris que sa monture, qui était une femelle, passait son temps à s'amuser avec Gripoil). Donc, elle emprunta la monture de Glorfindel, qui devait partir sur l'ordre du Seigneur de Fondcombe, Elrond.  
  
Frodon (reniflant encore) : Malgré tout, elle m'a sauvé la vie.  
  
Galadriel (à Frodon) : Allez Frodon, dis-nous ce que tu as sur le coeur, vide-toi.  
  
Baie d'Or (se levant) : Je vais aller chercher des journaux et des chiffons.  
  
Ashley (tenant encore Annabella dans ses bras) : Pourquoi ?  
  
Baie d'Or : Hé bien... elle a dit à Frodon de se vider. Non ?  
  
Fathiya (jouant le jeu) : Il s'est vidé la vessie, tu n'as rien à craindre.  
  
Baie d'Or (s'assoyant) : D'accord, je reste, mais ce n'est pas rassurant...  
  
Galadriel (soupirant, puis se tournant vers Frodon) : Allez, dis-nous ce qui ne vas pas...  
  
Sentant qu'elle allait manquer une histoire, Annabella arrêta graduellement de pleurer et devint attentive pour écouter l'histoire qui suit...  
  
Frodon (qui ne pleure plus maintenant) : Je... lorsque j'ai su que j'aimais les hommes, c'était lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, lorsque j'étais avec Sam. J'avais cru que ses petites attentions, ses repas, son dévouement... je croyais que c'était des preuves d'amour. (Devenant frustré) Mais non, il fallait que ce soit à cause de l'Anneau ! Parce que je faiblissais ! Il me n'a jamais aimé ! Moi, qui l'aimais, je croyais qu'il m'aimait, lui ! Mais non ! (Devenant de plus en plus frustré) De toute la Comté, je suis le seul qui aime les hommes. Je croyais que mon oncle Bilbon l'étais, j'aurais compris pourquoi lui aussi n'était jamais marié. Mais il disait qu'il était très bien tout seul ! (Sortant toute sa rage) POURQUOI JE ME SENS SI SEUL ?  
  
Et, pleurant de nouveau, il se jeta dans les bras de Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel (consolant Frodon) : Allons, allons, tu vas trouver l'homme de ta vie, Frodon. Si ce n'est pas un Hobbit, ça pourrait être un Elfe. (Regardant les filles) Legolas, par exemple ?  
  
Arwen (qui avait arrêté sa dispute lorsque Frodon s'est mis à parler) : Grand-mère, il n'est pas aux hommes.  
  
Eowyn : Ah bon ? Comment tu le saurais, toi ?  
  
Fathiya : Ça mérite d'être entendu. On t'écoute, Arwen.  
  
Arwen (raclant sa gorge) : Hum-hum. Bon, on peut y aller : ça s'est passé bien avant qu'Aragorn entre dans ma vie. J'étais une jeune Elfe resplendissante...  
  
Eowyn (complétant) : ... avec des boutons.  
  
Galadriel : Eowyn, s'il te plaît.  
  
Arwen : Ça ira, grand-mère, je sais me défendre. Continuons : resplendissante, oui, mais débordant d'amour aussi. Un jour, Fondcombe reçut la visite de Thranduil, roi de la Forêt Noire, ainsi que celle de son fils, Legolas. Durant cette visite, Legolas et moi nous nous sommes séduits l'un à l'autre. (Murmurant) Et tout cela alla très loin...  
  
Galadriel (presque scandalisée) : Quoi ? Avec Legolas ?  
  
Arwen : Oui. Mais attendez, je n'ai pas fini. En fait, nous avons failli le faire, lorsque tout à coup... mes frères, Elladan et Elrohir, ont ouvert la porte... et nous ont vu en sous-vêtements !  
  
Rosie : Oh ! La honte !  
  
Arwen : Oui, la honte. Après que Legolas s'est enfui, en emportant ses vêtements avec lui, je me suis mise à réfléchir...  
  
Eowyn : Oh, c'est rare chez toi !  
  
Galadriel : Eowyn...  
  
Arwen : Pourquoi devrais-je donner ma virginité au premier venu ? Alors, le lendemain, j'ai dit à Legolas, le jour de son départ, que ça ne pouvait pas durer entre nous deux. Alors, avant de partir, il m'a traité... de salope !  
  
Eowyn : Ah, je n'étais pas très loin en te traitant de garce.  
  
Arwen : Est-ce que tu vas te la fermer ?  
  
Galadriel (s'interposant entre Arwen et Eowyn) : Ça suffit ! Allez réfléchir dans un coin toutes les deux !  
  
Arwen et Eowyn : Mais...  
  
Galadriel : Tout de suite !  
  
Arwen et Eowyn (s'en allant dans un coin) : Ce n'est pas juste !  
  
Et, une fois qu'elles furent rendues dans un coin...  
  
Eowyn : C'est mon coin ! Dégages !  
  
Arwen : Hé ! J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux !  
  
Galadriel, soupirant, devait de nouveau séparer les filles avant de les mettre chacune dans un coin. Pendant ce temps...  
  
Frodon (qui avait arrêté de pleurer il y a quelques instants) : En tout cas, je n'irais jamais avec Legolas.  
  
Baie d'Or : Bien sûr que non. Tu es aux hommes et lui, il est aux femmes.  
  
Rosie (après avoir bu une gorgée de bière) : Voilà un Elfe dont il faut se méfier.  
  
Fathiya : Mais qu'est-ce qui dit qu'il n'a pas changé ? Après tout, il était adolescent, je crois.  
  
Ashley : Oui, tu as peut-être raison.  
  
Galadriel (revenant) : Désolée pour ce contre-temps. (Regardant Annabella) Oh, ma pauvre, pourquoi tu ne te confies pas toi aussi ? Ça te ferait du bien.  
  
Frodon : J'approuve Galadriel : se confier, ça fait du bien.  
  
Annabella : Est-ce que je pourrais vider ma vessie avant de le faire ?  
  
Galadriel : Oui.  
  
Annabella : Merci.  
  
Et, tandis qu'Annabella s'éloigna...  
  
Baie d'Or (regardant Arwen et Eowyn aux coins) : Cette réflexion ne semble pas marcher.  
  
Eowyn (ayant entendu) : Je vous l'avais dit qu'Arwen réfléchissait rarement...  
  
Arwen : Et qui est celle qui part sur un coup de tête, hein ?  
  
Rosie (à Galadriel) : Il faudrait qu'elles règlent leurs disputes une fois pour toutes.  
  
Ashley : Oui, sinon, la soirée sera gâchée.  
  
Baie d'Or : J'ai mon certificat en psychologie, je pourrais essayer.  
  
Frodon (pouffant de rire en se rappellant du certificat) : Ce n'est pas cela qui va régler le problème.  
  
Fathiya : J'ai peut-être une idée...  
  
À suivre... 


	5. L'idée de Fathiya

_Rosie (à Galadriel) : Il faudrait qu'elles règlent leurs disputes une fois pour toutes.  
  
Ashley : Oui, sinon, la soirée sera gâchée.  
  
Baie d'Or : J'ai mon certificat en psychologie, je pourrais essayer.  
  
Frodon (pouffant de rire en se rappellant du certificat) : Ce n'est pas cela qui va régler le problème.  
  
Fathiya : J'ai peut-être une idée..._  
  
Maintenant, nous voilà au chapitre 5 !  
  
Galadriel (lisant les pensées de Fathiya) : Cela me semble une bonne idée.  
  
Baie d'Or : Quelle est l'idée ?  
  
Fathiya : Vous allez voir.  
  
La Harpie se dirige vers la sortie tandis que Galadriel, Frodon, Rosie, Ashley et Baie d'Or continuent de discuter.  
  
Fathiya : Arwen ? Eowyn ? Venez avec moi à la salle de bain...  
  
Arwen et Eowyn : Pourquoi ?  
  
Fathiya : Je veux prendre un bain, mais j'ai toujours de la difficulté à enlever mes vêtements sans les déchirer.  
  
Baie d'Or : Je pourrais t'aider ?  
  
Fathiya (fermement) : Non !  
  
Baie d'Or (triste) : Tu... Tu me détestes ?  
  
Fathiya : Mais...  
  
Baie d'Or (sur le point de pleurer) : Je croyais qu'on était des amies !  
  
Eowyn : On n'a jamais été tes amies !  
  
Arwen : Est-ce que tu pourrais te taire pendant une seconde ?  
  
Eowyn et Baie d'Or : Moi ?  
  
Arwen : Oui, toi !  
  
Baie d'Or (pleurant) : Bouhouhou... Je suis malheureuse !  
  
Et Baie d'Or va dans un coin de la pièce pour pleurer tranquillement...  
  
Arwen : Mais... elle est idiote, cette fille ! Elle pensait que je lui parlais ! Non, mais...  
  
Fathiya : Hé oh ! J'ai besoin d'un bain, moi. Pourriez-vous m'aider ?  
  
Eowyn : D'accord, mais pourvu que je ne sois pas avec elle ! (Elle pointe Arwen)  
  
Fathiya : Non, vous comprendrez que... il me faut absolument deux personnes pour m'aider.  
  
Arwen (soupirant) : D'accord, puisque tu insistes...  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Fathiya revient dans la salle, seule. Galadriel arrive près d'elle.  
  
Galadriel (furieuse) : Quel warg t'a mordu, toi ?  
  
Fathiya (ne comprenant pas) : Pardon ?  
  
Rosie (arrivant, furieuse) : Baie d'Or n'arrêtait pas de pleurer dans son coin à cause de toi.  
  
Baie d'Or (heureuse) : OUAIS ! C'est LA joIIIIIIE !!!  
  
Fathiya : Vous voyez ? Elle ne pleure plus.  
  
Rosie : Non, mais elle est saoule maintenant. Grâce à toi ! Bravo !  
  
Galadriel : Pourquoi l'as-tu rejetée, Fathiya ?  
  
Fathiya : Elle ne devait pas venir avec moi. Je vous jure, je n'avais pas l'intention de la...  
  
Annabella (revenant, paniquée) : Les filles, vous devez m'aider !  
  
Galadriel : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Baie d'Or : Hihi... JE ne CHAvais PAS que T'Avais DES chuMELLES, AnnA...  
  
Annabella : Mais ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Rosie : Baie d'Or est saoule...  
  
Annabella : Ah.  
  
Galadriel : Anna, que se passe-t-il.  
  
Annabella : Oh, il doit être trop tard, maintenant.  
  
Galadriel et Rosie : Pourquoi ?  
  
Annaebella (rapidement) : ArwenetEowynsontemprisonnéesdanslasalledebainàcaused'unecléetsijenepeuxpaslessortirdelà, ArwenallaittuerEowyn.  
  
Galadriel : Calme-toi, calme-toi. Allez, recommence.  
  
Annabella : Arwen et Eowyn sont emprisonnées dans la salle de bain à cause d'une clé et si je ne peux pas les sortir de là, Arwen allait tuer Eowyn.  
  
Instant de silence...  
  
Galadriel et Rosie : QUOI ?  
  
Baie d'Or (avec un plat dans sa main) : Allez... LES paRIS ont COmmenCHÉ !  
  
Ashley (arrivant avec Frodon) : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Annabella : Arwen et Eowyn sont... mortes !  
  
Frodon : QUOI ?  
  
Galadriel : Non, elles ne sont pas mortes.  
  
Rosie : Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?  
  
Galadriel : Mon ouïe fine entend des "Laissez-nous sortir !" et "Tu vas le payer, sale Harpie !".  
  
Baie d'Or (déséquilibrée) : OUH la... Ma TÊteuh TOURneuh...  
  
Galadriel : Ashley, retient Baie... !  
  
Boum !  
  
Frodon : Trop tard.  
  
Effectivement, Baie d'Or venait de tomber par terre.  
  
Annabella : Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
Galadriel : Puisqu'elle est fermée à clé... (À Fathiya, autoritaire) Où est la clé ?  
  
Fathiya : Dans ma veste.  
  
Galadriel : Redonnez-la moi.  
  
Fathiya : Mais... vous étiez d'accord avec mon idée.  
  
Galadriel : J'ai dû mal lire la vôtre.  
  
Fathiya (pensant) : Même pas capabler d'utiliser ses pouvoirs correctement.  
  
Galadriel (pensant) : Ça, je l'ai entendu !  
  
Fathiya (pensant) : Oups.  
  
Galadriel : Redonnez-moi la clé !  
  
Fathiya (soupirant) : D'accord... (Cherche sa clé, mais ne la trouve pas) Ah non... ce n'est pas vrai !  
  
Ashley : Quoi ? Tu l'as perdue ?  
  
Fathiya (soupirant) : Oui...  
  
Galadriel (soupirant) : Alors, il faudra retrouver cette clé, quitte à passer une soirée blanche.  
  
Frodon (impatient) : Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? Une soirée de filles ou une catastrophe ?  
  
Galadriel : Frodon...  
  
Frodon (toujours impatient) : J'en ai assez de leurs disputes ! Alors, je n'ai pas envie de les libérer !  
  
Fathiya : Vous comprenez, maintenant ? Je veux qu'elles en finissent, quitte à se blesser !  
  
Rosie : Mais elles vont se tuer !  
  
Fathiya : Si elles se détestent tant que ça, tant mieux ! Mais elles vont bien finir par s'épuiser avant...  
  
Galadriel : Cela me semble être la seule solution pour régler leurs problèmes... Très bien, nous resterons ici.  
  
Annabella : Mais la clé ?  
  
Galadriel : Je vais demander à mes gardes de la retrouver pour nous.  
  
Pendant que Galadriel quitte la salle...  
  
Baie d'Or (se réveillant) : CouCOU FaTHIya...  
  
Fathiya : Oh, Baie d'Or, excuse...  
  
Baie d'Or (l'interrompant) : Tut-TUT-tut... Je TE parDONnes... Grâce À toi, JE me SUIS jaMAIS senTIE ausSI bien...  
  
Ashley (aidant Baie d'Or à se relever) : Baie d'Or, es-tu sûre que... ?  
  
Baie d'Or (l'interrompant) : OUI ! TOUT va BIEN ! AlLEZ ! On danSEUH ! (Se met à danser très mal) Les BRas EN haut ! EN bas ! À gauCHEUH ! À droiTEUH !...  
  
_À suivre... _


End file.
